


Shoes

by acecarrotcake



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 03:49:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16233599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acecarrotcake/pseuds/acecarrotcake
Summary: Hinata se queda a dormir en casa de Kenma después de una concentración y deciden ver una película juntos.





	Shoes

**Author's Note:**

> He hecho un poco de trampa con el prompt, pero hagamos como si nada.

Habían terminado el partido amistoso en Tokyo y el equipo de Karasuno había vuelto al pueblo a excepción de Hinata, que aprovechando que era viernes y Kenma le había invitado a pasar la noche en su casa, había decidido volver en autobús al día siguiente. Cenaron con la madre del rubio, quien era más jovial e informal de lo que nunca se habría imaginado Hinata, y subieron hasta la habitación de Kenma para jugar a videojuegos antes de dormir.

El cuarto estaba lleno de figuritas de personajes de ficción y pósteres de anime de los que el pelirrojo nunca había oído hablar. Kenma encendió su ordenador portátil con un pequeño rubor mientras su amigo examinaba cada rinconcito de la habitación con una emoción inusitada en cualquier otra persona, pero que en él era lo normal. Colocó el ordenador encima de la silla del escritorio para ponerla paralela a la cama y que pudieran ver mejor.

—Este póster mola un montón, ¿de dónde es?

Kenma alzó la vista para contemplar el cartel de la chica pelirroja con muchos elementos representando su rostro, pero que aún así no sobrecargaba la composición.

—Es de _Paprika_ , una película de animación. ¿No la has visto?

—Nope, ¿de qué va?

Kenma se levantó para coger los mandos.

—Va sobre una máquina que roban con la que puedas visitar la mente de las demás personas y que los ladrones usan para destruir de forma interna a sus creadores. Es una película de culto japonesa.

Hinata no parecía muy interesado en la premisa hasta la última frase, la cual le hizo apretar los labios con determinación.

—Si es una película de culto… ¡Eso significa que es una peli para listos!

—Eso no es…

—¿Podemos verla? ¿Podemos? Seguro que le cierro la boca a Kageyama si se entera de que he visto una peli de culto antes que él.

Kenma suspiró, pero no le contradijo. Dejó los mandos en su estantería y buscó la película que, por supuesto, tenía comprada, y eso a Hinata pareció sorprenderle aún más. Qué fácil era impresionar a aquel chico, pensó el colocador del Nekoma, y aún así se le hinchaba el pecho cada vez que conseguía hacerle reaccionar de alguna forma.

Kenma introdujo el disco y cogió una manta para echársela a ambos por encima, apoyando las espaldas en la pared. Kenma arrugó la nariz cuando vio que su amigo no se había quitado las zapatillas de andar por casa y que estaban colgando al borde de la cama. Hinata tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de su expresión de disgusto.

—Es que tengo los pies fríos, pero no te preocupes, ¡no voy a subirlos a la cama!

Kenma asintió con la cabeza, pero le miró con preocupación velada.

—¿Tienes frío? ¿Quieres que te deje alguna sudadera?

Hinata sonrió hasta con los ojos.

—¡No te preocupes! Estoy bien, solo tengo que pegarme un poquito más.

Hinata dio unos saltitos bajo la manta hasta que sus piernas chocaron y pasó su brazo por debajo del de Kenma, entrelazando los dedos y apoyando su mejilla en el hombro del rubio. Kenma se tensó, olvidando cómo respirar por un segundo.

Pero, como siempre, no dijo nada.

Kenma sabía que Hinata estaba enamorado de otra persona. No por intuición, porque se le daba fatal leer las emociones de la gente, pero en los mensajes que se enviaban casi a diario se mencionaba el nombre del mismo chico una y otra vez, ya fuera para comentarle lo que habían hecho ese día o para insultarle. No era algo que le molestara, pero también sabía que no tenía que hacerse ilusiones al respecto. Sin embargo, eso no impidió que su corazón latiera a cien por hora, ni que no correspondiera al apretón de su amigo, ni que se derritiera contra su cuerpo cuando empezó a acariciar aquella parte tierna de su muñeca.

De todos modos, Kenma también estaba seguro de que no estaba enamorado de Hinata. Sentía una conexión distinta a la que sentía con Kuroo, su mejor amigo, pero no era amor. Quizá admiración, fascinación. Además, aunque el moreno lo intentase, nunca podría sentirse del todo cómodo llevando ropa ajustada con él. No podía entender lo que era tener que llevar camisetas holgadas y el doble de prendas que el resto de los chicos en verano. Kuroo no tenía que esforzarse más que los demás por demostrar lo que era, ni tener que estar dando explicaciones constantes sobre su identidad cuando llegaba a un nuevo espacio.

Por un lado, se sentía mal. Sabía que era una razón superficial para sentir un vínculo tan estrecho con otra persona. Por el otro, era consciente de que solo era una excusa que se repetía constantemente para no afrontar una pequeña parte de la realidad que seguía allí.

Hinata paseó las yemas de los dedos con delicadeza por encima del vello de su brazo, y rezó para que no se diera cuenta de que tenía la piel de gallina.

—Qué suave eres.

Kenma se encogió de hombros, lo cual hizo que Hinata se apartara unos centímetros.

—No es mi intención que esté así.

—¿Te molesta que te lo diga?

Hinata había vuelto a apoyarse sobre él, pero solo la barbilla, con el rostro ladeado hacia el rubio. Cuando hablaba, su aliento le golpeaba el cuello con delicadeza. Agradeció tener una cortina de pelo tapándole parte de la piel, de lo contrario no podría haber contenido el escalofrío.

Dejó escapar un poco de aire de sus pulmones.

—No.

Como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento, el pelirrojo le apartó el mechón de pelo con la mano libre y se lo colocó detrás de la oreja. Kenma se arriesgó a mirarle y Hinata dibujó una sonrisa conciliadora y apretó su mano para tranquilizarle. El rubio dejó caer los hombros. Hinata no era un depredador, era su amigo. Su amigo, dándole cariño y mimos. Y él podía devolvérselos.

No se lo pensó dos veces antes de presionar sus labios contra los de Hinata tan solo un segundo, gesto que no pareció sorprender al bloqueador central del Karasuno. Antes de que Kenma pudiera separarse del todo, el otro volvió a juntarse en un beso aún más tierno y significativamente más húmedo, entreabriendo los labios y apoyando una mano en su mejilla. Kenma suspiró, dejándose hacer y rodeándole con los brazos, ya que no era capaz de distinguir si temblaba por los nervios o es que esto mismo le hacía sentir más expuesto, más desnudo. Tenía frío y necesitaba el cuerpo de Hinata aún más cerca de él. El pelirrojo dejó caer su peso sobre el de Kenma, bajando para acariciarle el cuello con la nariz, riéndose entre dientes con un suspiro débil.

El abrazo perezoso debajo de la manta hizo que se acomodaran a la piel caliente del otro que podían sentir a través de la ropa, que sus alientos chocaran contra mandíbula, cuello, clavícula, y que el ambiente se caldeara con el olor del sudor de los dos. Un olor que a Kenma le relajaba los músculos y le envolvía con una sensación de cercanía y seguridad. Hinata dejó besos inexpertos bajo su oreja con el interior de sus labios, lo cual mojaba su piel y provocaba un sonido junto a su oído que le enviaba un cosquilleo directo a la zona más baja de su estómago. Kenma abrió los ojos con un jadeo, y se dio cuenta de algo que hizo que se tensara inmediatamente y que no le permitiese disfrutar del todo la experiencia.

—Shoyo…

Hinata hizo un sonido ahogado desde lo más profundo de su garganta, como una especie de pregunta, mientras succionaba con lentitud, casi cansado, una parte de la curvatura que le llevaba a su hombro. Kenma suspiró.

—¿Puedes… bajar los pies de la cama?

Hinata se detuvo unos segundos, casi congelado, antes de alzar la mirada con el rostro sonrojado, no sabía si por el calor de sus cuerpos, por la vergüenza o por la excitación, y se incorporó para sentarse en la cama.

—Ah, sí, perdona.

Hinata salió de debajo de la manta para quitarse de dos patadas las zapatillas blancas y movió los dedos de los pies, nervioso. A su lado, Kenma se sentó en la cama. El ambiente se había roto por completo, y el rubio no pudo evitar reprocharse mentalmente haberle dicho aquello.

—Hmm… ¿Esto es que están soñando o es que están dentro de la mente de alguien?

Kenma parpadeó, al principio sin comprender, pero luego fijó la vista en la pantalla del ordenador que reproducía la película. Cruzó las piernas y apoyó de nuevo la espalda contra la pared, contando los minutos para que terminase y se le ocurriera otra excusa para volver a acercarse a Hinata.


End file.
